Lips of an Angel
by DixonVixen93
Summary: Post Razor: Orwell's behavior is far from off and Vince knows it. Vince/Orwell


**Hey fellow Vince/Orwell shippers! I'd like to blame this one on The Cape's cancelling and my over active imagination. **

**This takes place just after Razor, I know a lot of people are probably writing their own, but at least check mine out please?**

**I do not own The Cape or the title 'Lips of an Angel' it belongs with the Hinder song that fits Vince and Orwell's relationship.**

Her words from earlier rang in his ears; _"Get out of my head or find a new partner."; _The tone of her voce held so much, Vince couldn't even tell one from the other anymore.

He knows that she hasn't been the same ever since he rescued her from the Lich. She has been off-put- more than usual.

And when she left without a warning when Vince was trying to deal with the gang war news, tension clung to that air, even after Orwell left.

So many things of her demeanor have changed, and he didn't like it. For once he felt that he was getting somewhere with her, but now, they were back to square one.

There wasn't many nights that Vince went without thinking of Orwell anymore. It didn't help that she was all over his dreams, she is _all _he thinks about.

In the back of his mind, he has the voice telling him that he shouldn't care this much. Only he does.

Vince called Orwell a few days after he hadn't heard from her; "Orwell are you busy?" he asked, the tone of her voice had really worried him.

"Not really. Why?" She asked in a faint whisper.

"I want to come see you-"

"No!" - Her voice came to life; "I can come to you."

This made The Cape suspicious; "No, I need a walk anyway. See you soon." With that he hung up and hurried to Orwell's as fast as he could.

Orwell was a distraught mess. She has no idea what was wrong with her. She was getting lost in her own subconscious mind.

The blogger tried to pick herself up the best she could and look around her hideout. She was surrounded in her own hate and disgust. She didn't know where else to go to- who to turn to.

Then- Vince knocked on her door frantically; "I'm coming!" she called. Getting knocked back into reality really hurt. Her mind and reality were slowly blending into each other.

She opened the door and she met her eyes with a pair of nervous blue ones that belonged to her partner. She couldn't tell him anything, she didn't even know most of what was going on; "Hi Vince." she peeked her head around the doorframe.

"Listen, Orwell, we need to talk." Vince said.

Orwell came out of her home and shut the door; "So talk." she crossed her arms and stared at him, trying to gain what little composure she had left.

He took one look at her and knew she wasn't all there; "Orwell, you are not well." he got a disapproving look from her, he still continued though; "You look like you haven't slept, or eaten in days."

"Oh well thank you Doctor Faraday." Orwell said in a sarcastic sneer.

"I'm serious Orwell. I am not leaving here until you convince me otherwise." Vince said.

Orwell laughed; "Vince, I am fine."

"No you are not." Vince said, he got a glimpse of the white walls inside her hideout and walked closer to Orwell.

"Vince please." She cried, not wanting him to see how far she has gone spiraling downward.

"I just want to help." Vince said.

Orwell went to retreat back into her house and Vince caught the door before she could close it.

Vince looked around the place with a little fear. He could feel Orwell's eyes locked onto his; "What happened in here?" he looked back to Orwell.

"Ever heard of a re-decoration?" Orwell said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"This isn't re-decoration, it looks like a mass destruction from a tornado." Vince said.

"I told you to get out of my head Vince." Orwell said.

"I cannot help it Orwell. You can't even imagine what you do to me." Vince said approaching her to the point that they were face to face.

"Well I am sorry for your _in-convenience_, maybe you should find someone else." Orwell said, her tone came off worse than she wanted it to.

"I don't want anyone else. You're everything to me." Vince said placing her chin into the palm of his hands.

Orwell's eyes bored into his for what seemed like an eternity before she replied; " I can't be everything to you! I can't be because I'm nothing!" She cried at the top of her lungs and ripped her head away from him, turning her back to Vince.

"What do you mean you're nothing?" Vince asked in a concerned tone, following up behind her turned stance.

Orwell felt a chill go down her spine, she shook as she fought back the tears that welled in her eyes.

"Orwell." Vince added, grabbing her from behind.

"Vince." Orwell said in a breathless tone; "Stop caring, I'm not worth it."

"You are a really big liar Orwell." Vince said, tightening his grip on her, placing his chin on her shoulder; "I can't not care. You are all I think about. You are worth everything to me."

"Why? You barely know anything about me Vince." Orwell said, subconsciously leaning into his touch.

"But what I know about you, makes me what to know you more." Vince said into her ear.

"No." Orwell shook her head; "You don't want to know me Vince!" her voice shook with fear and sadness.

He turned her around to face him, she wondered why she didn't just break out of his arms, he didn't deserve this, didn't deserve her.

"Give me one reason why not. I admire your determination, your beauty." he cupped her face; "You're one of a kind, Orwell, and.." Vince struggled for words; "And I just can't stop what I feel anymore."

"What you feel?" Orwell asked in a tiny voice. Her heart dropped 1000 feet at his voice.

"Yes. I've tried for months now to not think of what we have. What we really mean to each other. And you mean so much to me." Vince started, his voice had so much feeling- devotion, such care.

"Vince- I don't think I can do this." Orwell said in a weak tone.

"You can because I need you to hear this- I need _you _Orwell." Vince said.

"I'm no body Vince, I died a long time ago. Only left in this shell of the girl I once was." Orwell said.

"Well I want to know what you are, and what you were." Vince pushed further.

Orwell cried. She said no more words but she wrapped her arms around Vince's neck and clamped tighter into his arms.

Vince tried to reassure her that everything was going to be alright. He had never seen someone so distraught before, the more tears fell from Orwell's eyes, the more she shook.

"I don't even know who I am anymore Vince. Everything is just a haze of confusion." Orwell bit her bottom lip to try to keep her tears from falling.

"I'm here, I'll make the haze disappear Orwell, just let me in. I promise you I can make everything ok again." Vince kept the promise in his heart, never to forget.

"How?" Orwell asked.

Vince let his actions speak louder than his words. He cupped her face and kissed her. The kiss that broke the ice, the kiss that told the blogger she wasn't alone, the kiss that told the Cape that he really did love his sidekick, and that he had loved her for a while now.

Once they broke apart Vince pulled her to his chest and asked; "How's that?"

Orwell smiled and rose on her tiptoes to kiss Vince again; "Thank you."

"For what Orwell?" Vince asked.

"For making me feel like myself again." Orwell answered.

The Cape just surrounded his sidekick with open arms like he knows he always will.

**Please let me know what you guys thought!**


End file.
